


In the Arms of an Angel

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Coming of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frank discussion about sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It finally comes out that Michael and Mary Rose have been hiding their growing relationship from the family. The revelation tests the limits of Winchesters and Angel's understanding and strain the existing bonds between them.How can they come to terms that their Rosemary is growing up.Special Note for public view:Due to several mobile apps scraping, reposting and generally stealing content, access has been restricted to registered AO3 user's only.We're sorry for the inconvenience but this is to protect us and fanfic in general. If you would like an invite to Ao3 please message @Themadamelibrarian on Tumblr. She'd be happy to send you one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael (supernatural)/OC
Series: Loving Heart [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/428611
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	In the Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The caca is about to hit the fan. Buckle in, folks. 
> 
> Bold text is spoken Enochian.
> 
> If you liked what you've read, come an check us out on social media. I'm @MrsLibrarians on Twitter and TheMadalibrarian on Tumblr. L is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell on Tumblr and @Alendra_Dragon on Twitter
> 
> And don't forget, comments and Kudos are how we feel love. :D

Six weeks. It’d been six weeks of covert smiles and clandestine kisses at night. Mary and Michael carried out their affair right under the noses of the entire family. Except for Gabriel who knew and kept a careful eye on them when needed. If you cornered him about it, Gabriel would tell you that it was sweet the way Michael seemed to dote on Mary. Nothing overt, but he’d hold doors for her when the opportunities arose and volunteered to help her with her homework. In her senior year of High School, she was struggling with mathematics the most and Michael seemed to be the only one, other than Castiel, who could get her to understand the concepts in the shortest amount of time. 

Like she did most nights, Mary Rose snuck into Michael’s room after everyone had gone to bed. However, she wasn’t her usually bright and cheery self as she hugged a textbook to her chest. She looked a little pale as she approached Michael who was sprawled out on his bed, drawing as usual. “I have to dissect a piglet,” she grumbled as she sat down beside him. 

Michael looked at her and smiled. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” He commented, going over another line with a simpler, broader stroke. 

“A fetal pig, Mike!” She said as she sat her book down, “A little baby pig.”

“So... breakfast?” He teased, setting aside his sketchpad and charcoal. 

Screeching indignantly the young girl swatted repeatedly at Michael, a few of the blows actually connecting with his chest. “That is so gross!!”

The archangel laughed happily and gently caught her wrists in his hands and kissed her nose. “Not gross, delicious.” He hummed. 

“Doesn’t mean I want to see where the bacon comes from.” Mary Rose grumbled. “Especially if it smells like the sharks we cut up last week.”

“Yes, formaldehyde tends to smell gross.” Michael murmured, kissing her forehead. “Just don’t think about the smell if you can.”

“I suppose.” She sighed as her voice took a conspiratorial tone, “Or... you could convince Mom to let me stay home from the evils of biology class. A total hooky day. Exams be damned.” 

“No, I can’t do that. The only person who can do that is your Uncle Dean.” He chuckled. “Exams are important, young lady.”

Mary Rose moved into Michael’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck with her bottom lip poking out in a pout. “Pretty please?” 

“No,” Michael said, kissing her pout. “No amount of pouting will get you your way, missy.”

“Fine.” She huffed when she realized that Michael wasn’t going to budge anytime soon. It must be some sort of angelic trait, to be in love with education, and it seriously hampered her sense of fun from time to time. 

He chuckled and kissed her sweetly. “Just want the best for my girl.” He hummed. “Which means she goes to classes and does well on her exams, even on ones that turn into delicious bacon.”

“Okay, I get it. I get it.” She rested her head on his shoulder and glared at her textbook. “I’m not studying anymore tonight. I’m going on strike.” 

“Which subject?” Michael asked with a hum, hugging her close. 

Mary Rose grumbled as she kicked at her book. “Stupid poetry. I don’t care how death was creeping at someone's door.” 

Michael laughed softly and kissed her temple. “Ahh, poetry. Something I never really quite got. Your mother was quite the poet when we were younger.”

“Too bad I’m adopted. I could have inherited his knack for it.” Mary Rose said as she nestled against him. It was late and she was already feeling worn out from her day. 

Michael picked up her book, thumbing through it, “Want me to read some to you?” He asked.

“Anything but Poe or Dickens. They’re depressing.” Mary Rose said with a small yawn. 

Michael smiled and selected a sonnet by Shakespeare to read to her, holding her close. “My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips' red; If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun; If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.” He murmured in a low voice. 

The soft drone of Michael’s voice soon made Mary Rose’s eyes grow heavy. Fight as she may, by the time Michael made it through the first half of the sonnet, Mary Rose was fast asleep in his arms. 

“. . . My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground: And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare; As any she belied with false compare.” Finishing the sonnet, Michael smiled down at Mary’s sleeping form. Loathing to try to take her back to her room, for fear of getting caught by Lucifer or Dean, he tucked her into his arms and snapped his wings into existence. He flicked a light off and curled around her protectively. 

The sun rose to find Mary Rose and Michael tightly wound around one another. Michael’s wing wrapped over her as she slept deeper than she had in a long time. A sleep that remained undisturbed until the sound of Lucifer bellowing for her echoed through the halls. 

"MARY ROSE MORNINGSTAR-NOVAK-WINCHESTER, WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN LEVELS OF MY FORMER DOMAIN ARE YOU?!"

Her eyes fluttered open just as Lucifer opened Michael’s door uninvited in hopes that he had some idea about the teenager’s whereabouts. Lucifer looked over the scene before him and felt a bubble of anger well up inside him. The embrace they were in looked far more intimate than a simple cuddle. His daughter’s legs were tangled with Michael’s and the angel’s hand rested on the curve of her rear. 

"Oh... Ummmmm... Luce, this isn't what it looks like." Michael said, upon seeing his brother and sitting up a little bit to defend his and Mary’s actions. _ Shit. _He made sure that his hands were nowhere they shouldn’t be, and he shook out his bedhead. 

"Oh, it isn't? Pray, tell what it is then!” Lucifer snapped. 

"Mommy,” Mary Rose started to plead as she got out of the bed, reverting to using the more childish title for Lucifer. “We were just sleeping is all."

“Is that _ all? _ ‘Cause that’s _ not _what it looks like.” Lucifer rolled up his sleeves, blue Grace glowing from his fingertips as he advanced on his brother and former mate. 

“Morning Star,” Michael murmured softly, “You don’t want to do this.” 

“Don’t tell me what I’m thinking, Michael! You don’t know what I’m thinking!” Lucifer growled. 

Mary Rose pushed herself between them in a panic as she saw her mother’s Grace flaring within his hands. She’d seen it once or twice before and it never ended well for Lucifer’s intended target. “Don’t..I lo-like him, Mom!” She shouted. Her eyes welled up with tears as her chest heaved in fear. This wasn’t the way she wanted to tell Michael she loved him, nor how she wanted her family to learn about their relationship. 

Lucifer growled before letting out a shouted curse in Enochian as he raised his hand, Grace flaring as it neared his intended target. 

Mary Rose’s cry for Lucifer to stop brought Castiel rushing into the room looking like he’d been dragged fresh from his bed. Taking in the scene, he went to Lucifer first, “**Mama, stop. I don’t know what he’s done or what the shouting is about but this isn’t the way to resolve it.” ** Castiel spoke quickly in his native tongue. 

**“I found Mary in bed with him!” **Lucifer growled back in the same language, his gaze rock hard upon his former mate. 

Castiel’s eyes darted to the pair in question and he tilted his head inquisitively. **“In flagrante delicto? I don’t detect coitus.”**

**“No,” ** Lucifer mumbled darkly. **“At least they’re telling me no. But he is her- She is ** ** _underage!_ ** **”**

“And it's your daughter. I know. I understand, but I do not think he means her harm.” Castiel tried to reason with him in English, “Let it be, for now, Lucifer. Before you do something we’ll all regret.”

“But-” Lucifer finally looked at his son, his chest heaving and betrayal high in his eyes.

In his usual stern way, Castiel steered Lucifer to the door. “Go. We will speak of this when everyone is calmer.” The seraph then cut his gaze to Michael and Mary Rose. “As for you, little one. I suggest you go to your room and prepare for school.”

Mary Rose looked over her shoulder at Michael, needing to know if he would be okay if she left him alone with her irate Mother. 

Michael smiled at her. “Go get ready, I’ll be fine.” He said gently. 

Turning to exit the room, she cut Lucifer a seething glare as she pushed past him and rushed back to her room. 

Lucifer jabbed a finger in Michael’s direction. “You think what I have planned is terrifying? Dean will be worse, oh, so much worse, _ that _I can promise you.” 

Michael sighed. “Lucifer, you’re being unreasonable-”

“_ I’m _ being _ unreasonable? _ ” Lucifer was back in his brother’s personal space, close enough that they were sharing air. “I’m not so sure I’m being _ unreasonable _ when it comes to my daughter being in bed with the _ same angel _ who claimed to love me only to throw me away when I was different. Forgive me for trying to make sure _ my _ daughter doesn’t repeat _ my _mistakes.” 

“Lucifer, I thought you were over that.” Michael said softly. 

“I don’t think _ anybody _ would be over being made love to, then having _ every bond with them severed before being shoved out of Heaven! _” Lucifer snarled. 

Castiel gripped Lucifer’s arm and tried to pull him back. “Stop this bickering. It does no one any good.” 

Coming through the door with a scowl was Dean, his hands covered in grease from doing some early morning auto repair when he couldn’t sleep that night. "What's going on? I could hear Lucifer bellowing all the way in the garage." 

“DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR ARCHANGEL DID, DEAN?!” Lucifer shouted, pointing a finger at Michael. “I FOUND HIM IN BED _ WITH MY DAUGHTER. _”

Dean’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead as the information sank in, then with a growl he tried to push his way into Michael’s room. "I'M GONNA PLUCK OUT YOUR FUCKING FEATHERS ONE BY ONE!"

Castiel having had quite enough excitement without coffee in his system, stepped in front of his mate and mother, snapping his wings out to their full width which filled the room. “ENOUGH!” He commanded. “You both will leave this room and go to the kitchen. Once you are calm, we will address the situation and not a moment before.”

Lucifer scowled at his eldest son, refusing to budge from the room. He crossed his arms sullenly. “I refuse to be treated like a fledgling, Castiel.” He growled. 

“It’s fine, Castiel.” Michael said gently, resting a hand on the seraph’s shoulder. “Your mother has every right to be angry. I don’t mind it.”

“You bet your left wings I have every right to be angry!” Lucifer hissed. “I should smite you where you stand!”

“And alienate Mary in the process.” Castiel reminded him. 

Dean huffed as he stared at his mate, “Smiting is too good for him. She’s only seventeen and already had to deal with one douchebag making moves on her. At this rate, she’ll write off guys entirely.”

“Oh come on now, Dean, you make me sound like an angel with no morals.” Michael bit out. “I’m _ very _ well aware of her age. It’s been kisses and cuddling. Nothing more. Not quite like you when you were that age and already had more notches in your belt than Hugh Hefner. Besides, I’m fairly certain that _ your Dominant _just gave you an order. I’d suggest you follow through on it.”

“That’s it!” Dean spat as he rushed at Michael with his fist raised with every intention of fattening his big mouth. No one talked about him or Castiel like that, especially someone sneaking around with his niece.

Moving faster than he’d found necessary in years, Castiel grabbed Dean’s fist and pulled him to a stop while rendering him unconscious with a touch to his forehead. “I grow weary of this alpha male posturing,” he growled, scooping Dean up into his arms and walking toward the door. “Are you coming, mother?”

“You gonna knock me out too if I don’t go?” Lucifer grumbled from his place where he was being surly. “Never mind. I need to make sure that Samson and William are up.” He pushed past Castiel and stormed off. 

Michael gently approached Castiel, unsure if he was going to be given the same treatment his former mate and vessel had. “Thank you.” He said softly, almost shyly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Sighing, Castiel turned a cold but weary look to his father. “Yes. I did. Otherwise, you would be dead and Lucifer would never recover from it. You’ve done a foolish thing, Michael. But we can’t change it so all we can do is deal with it.” He adjusted his grip on Dean. “I would suggest you make yourself very scarce today or at least stay out of the Winchesters’ and your brothers’ way.”

“Of course. Perhaps I’ll make a trip to Heaven.” Michael said. Unfurling his wings, he looked up at the ceiling and within the blink of an eye, he was gone.

An hour later, Dean was blatantly ignoring his mate as they both drank their coffee and Sam railed against Michael being in the bunker any longer than necessary. “It was one thing when he was just your ex, Heylel. Now he’s messing around with Mary! I don’t care if she hates me all her life but that-that prick is gone. He can just fuck off back to Heaven and stay there!”

Gabriel stood with his back to the room, his hand braced on the counter as he listened to his family argue. He couldn’t understand how they couldn’t see what he’d seen. His daughter was happy and so was Michael. For the first time in centuries, the Viceroy of Heaven was actually happy. 

“Sam, please... Just quiet.” Lucifer sighed, his age beginning to show. “I’m pissed as hellhounds swimming in holy water, but it’s for a different reason. If you want him gone, we’ll discuss it. But for now, let’s just eat our breakfast and get on with the day, alright?” He stood up, pushing his barely drank coffee aside and made his way out of the kitchen, heading towards the observatory.

Watching Lucifer slip away, it took everything in Gabriel not to box Sam’s ears. He loved the big moose of a man but when you got him riled up it nearly made living in the same space unbearable. At least when Gabriel felt he was being the reasonable one out of the bunch. 

Sam went quiet after Lucifer’s admonishment, but it didn’t prevent him from silently fuming as he moved around the kitchen. Gabriel could guess what his angelic mate was up too and that if one of them didn’t talk to him soon, then things would be more difficult. Snapping up a couple of mugs of hot chocolate with a touch of Irish whiskey mixed in, Gabriel went to the one place in the entire bunker that Lucifer went to think. 

Pushing open the observatory door, Gabriel entered without invitation. “I brought you something.” He said softly as he sat the mug in front of his brother. 

Lucifer nodded, keeping his blanket wrapped around him tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Sitting beside him, Gabriel draped a wing across Lucifer’s shoulders. “He’s changed you know. Michael. I don’t think he’d hurt anyone like that, let alone Gumdrop.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, just leaned into his brother’s embrace. 

“She’s happy. Haven’t you noticed?” Gabriel asked softly. “It’s like the three of us. We make each other lighter when we aren’t so distracted by our own heads screaming at us.”

“What if he hurts her?” Lucifer asked softly, voicing his main fear. He _ had _noticed the change in his daughter’s disposition, and the one in Michael’s, but hadn’t put two and two together. It was hard having two husbands, three children not of the legal age and in school, an adult child with his husband, and his ex living under the same roof, to sometimes put the two together. “I... I can’t help her if he does.”

Gabriel laid his mug off to the side in favor of wrapping Lucifer up in wings and arms, resting his forehead against Lucifer’s temple. “You can’t keep her wrapped in cotton wool all her life. She’ll love and get hurt and love again. Hell, she’s already got a headstart with that ex of hers. Doesn’t it say something that Mikey didn’t just chase after her for sex? They’ve been spending weeks together in his room and not once has anything happened that would need a parental advisory warning.”

“You knew?” Lucifer looked up, hurt in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because of how you reacted today.” Gabriel answered quietly. “I was trying to save you the worry and heartache. Although, before last night she always went back to her room.”

Lucifer returned his head back to Gabriel’s shoulders and sighed, closing his eyes to let a few tears leak out. “I don’t want him to hurt her. Not like he did me.”

Gabriel pressed a kiss to the top of his mate’s head. “You let the past weigh in too much on the present. Give him the benefit of the doubt, Heylel.”

Lucifer sniffled and shivered, curling more into Gabriel. “Fuck this time of year. And fuck me being so over-reactive. Father’s Human Child, I am _ such _a bad parent.”

“Heylel, you are the furthest definition from ‘bad parent’ there is.” Gabriel said. 

“I nearly killed Michael in front of her.” Lucifer admitted. “And would’ve if Castiel hadn’t stopped me. If that’s not a ‘bad parent’, then I don’t know what is.”

Gabriel harrumphed as he released his hold on Lucifer to pick up his mug. “At least you cared enough to try and commit homicide. A bad parent wouldn’t have cared.” 

Lucifer didn’t comment, just sat there a bit forlornly in his blanket. 

The younger angel was quiet for a while, sipping his drink as he turned the events over in his mind. After a prolonged silence he finally spoke. “I’m sorry I kept it from you, Sweetheart. It was just so nice to see young love again that I didn’t want to see it squashed before it could get going. It kinda reminded me of us in the beginning before Dean knew.” 

“It’s okay, Gabriel.” Lucifer said softly, finally picking up his own mug of hot chocolate and taking a sip. “I understand why and I don’t blame you.” 

“Are you mad at me? It’s okay if you are. It’d be nice to know if there’ll be two of you ganging up on me.” Gabriel said quietly.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, I’m not mad. Hell, I would’ve done the same thing, were I in her shoes.” He sighed heavily. “Besides, considering we in a way hid from Dean, it’d be a bit hypocritical of me to judge you based on that.”

“Ain’t that Dad’s own truth.” Gabriel half smiled in amusement at the memory of how they started out as a trio. Taking a deep breath, he kissed Lucifer on the side of the head and moved to get up. “Take your time, Heylel. But don’t let this pull you down, we’ll figure all of this out. In the meantime, I think I might try to calm the wonder twins down.”

Lucifer nodded and gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Alright. Thanks, Gabriel.”

He sat in the dark for a while longer, sipping on his hot chocolate and just trying to sort through all the thoughts in his head. He didn’t know how much longer he sat in the observatory, but soon enough the door opened and he turned to smile and look at Castiel. “Hi, little moonlight.” He said quietly. “Everyone’s off at school?”

“They have been for a few hours.” Castiel offered. “It’s nearly lunchtime.”

“Oh.” Lucifer said quietly. “I guess I lost track of time.”

“It may have been for the best,” Castiel said with a sigh, his eyes looking far too tired for it to be so early in the day. “Sam has calmed and realized he spoke rashly, and Dean isn’t speaking to me. In fact, I found pillows and a blanket outside our bedroom door.” 

“Your mate’s an idiot.” Lucifer sighed, tugging his blanket around him just a tad tighter. “Glad to hear Sam’s calmed down some.”

Castiel sat dejectedly next to Lucifer and tugged absently at a corner of the blanket that rested by his foot. “Sam is passionate. Dean too. Loving family fiercely, especially the children, but it leads to rash words and rasher actions.”

“Much like myself.” Lucifer said, offering the corner of the blanket to his eldest child. 

“True.” Castiel cinched closer to Lucifer and pressed his shoulder to the Archangel’s. “I suppose I will be doing my penance for a few nights on the couch until Dean realizes I knocked him out for his own well being.”

Lucifer wrapped an arm around Castiel and held him close. “If it gets to be too much, you can always bunk with us.” he offered softly. “Or with the twins. They adore you and could always use cuddles from their big brother.”

Castiel nodded, seeming lost in thought for a brief moment. “May I ask a question that may be painful?”

“Of course.” Lucifer said softly, turning to look at Castiel. 

“What does it feel like to lose a mate?” The seraph asked so softly that his voice was nearly a whisper. 

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut. That _ is _a painful question, one he could answer all too accurately. “It’s horrible. It. . . it feels like your Grace is being ripped violently from you. It feels like every single atom inside of you is crushed into nothingness one by one. It’s the end of the universe... or it feels like it.”

Castiel finally turned to look at Lucifer with wet eyes. His description striking deeper into his heart that he thought it would and fueling the small fear within it. “Then I don’t believe I would survive it.” 

“I nearly didn’t.” Lucifer admitted quietly. He looked at Castiel and brought his hand up to gently stroke his cheek. “Little moonlight, Dean’s just having a major hissy fit. He’ll get over it, he always does. Once he sees your side of the story. Dean loves you.”

“It doesn’t feel like it. Logically I know we will be fine but I can’t help but have this fear.” 

‘And that’s natural, little moonlight. It’s a very stressful situation for all of us.” He placed a gentle kiss on the seraph’s forehead. “And I thank you for being the one with the cool head earlier today. That could not have been easy for you.”

“Especially before coffee.” Castiel said with a small, weak smile. “Do you intend to stay in here the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer confessed. “I’m... having difficulties processing my thoughts and emotions right now. This morning combined with this time of year doesn’t do me any favors.”

Castiel hummed in understanding and voiced the question that came to mind earlier that day, “Does it bother you more that Michael has an interest in Mary because she is your daughter or because he was your mate?”

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Opening them again, he gave a sad smile to Castiel. “Because he was my first everything, and because without him, you wouldn’t be here.” He admitted quietly. “It’s. . . Stupid, I know, but. . .” He turned his face away to look down at his empty mug. 

“He’s moved on and you haven’t.” Castiel said quietly.

“He’s moved on from the hurt and pain I caused him.” Lucifer corrected, closing his eyes. “I haven’t. And honestly? I’m not sure I ever will. And do you know how much that _ hurts? _ Knowing that you have an issue and no matter how many different ways you try to resolve it, it lingers. Like a blister on your heel, or a wayward feather that no matter how many times you groom it, it’s still crooked. I can barely have _ anyone _heal large wounds still. My mates have to cajole and bribe me away from rough sex even after being mated. . . Father, almost fifteen years now. There are nights I still wake up and expect to be back in the Cage. And yet he’s. . .” Lucifer choked on his voice and brought the blanket up over his head, hiding away from his son and trying to bury the shame, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seeing his distress, Castiel moved to kneel in front of his life giver and gently peeled back the blanket so that he could look at him. “Have you considered that this may be what you need to continue to heal? A change of perspective. Michael is no longer your mate. He is now merely your brother, as Gabriel is to him.” 

Lucifer stared at Castiel uncomprehendingly. Ever since he was an adolescent, arrogant archangel, he had loved Michael as more than just his big brother and protector. Michael was his _ mate. _ Michael was the _ father of his child. _While his feelings over the past hundreds of eons have changed to a more sibling form of love, Michael still was his former mate and the father of his child, someone he had lain for hours on linen sheets with, naked and tracing designs on vessels’ skins, laughing and talking about the future. Combined that with his hellish images of Michael the torturer, Michael the Viceroy of Heaven, Michael the destroyer of his whole world. . . It was a hard concept to grasp. 

“And in all honesty, can you continue to afford to have a third mate in your heart regardless of what he has done?” Castiel added thoughtfully. 

Lucifer looked down and away from Castiel’s eyes, tears falling from pale lashes as he considered his son’s question. Finally, he gave a slow shake of his head, more tears falling from his eyes. 

“Then let him be with who he will. If this is love between Mary and Michael, it would be unjust to hinder it for your heart's sake. Now, if he impregnates her before bonding or harms her, then I will hold him down while everyone takes a turn in smiting him.” 

Lucifer nodded, choking out a sob. Saying goodbye to Michael the mate hurt, but he knew it was for the greater good. He tried to take a deep breath to prevent himself from bawling but ended up holding it as his fair skin turned flush and he trembled. 

Silently, Castiel pulled Lucifer into his arms and held him much like he’d held the twins from time to time when they’d come to him with talk of nightmares and monsters in the dark. He slowly ran his hand along Lucifer’s spine in hopes of soothing him. 

Lucifer crumpled his face and turned it to hide in Castiel’s neck with a sniffle.

**.oOo.**

Sam ran his hand over his face as he watched Dean angrily pace the kitchen. “Okay, Dean, calm down.” He said, “And if you give me the ‘I am calm’, I’m locking you in the dungeon.”

“I’m not calm. I’m fucking furious. Okay?” Dean shouted, “I can’t even go kill something because Baby has her oil drained and a rattle I can’t find. How could she do this? How could he?”

Sam sighed softly, knowing that Dean was talking about Mary Rose and not the car. “She can because she wants to, just like the rest of us. As could he. And maybe it’s a good thing, Dean. If Michael’s found someone that makes him happy, and so has Mary, who are we to judge? Hell, look at _ me. _I married someone I loathed.” 

Dean didn’t seem to hear everything his brother was saying, instead, he continued to pace with a half-full beer bottle in his hand. “And Cas treating me like a damned infant. Knocking me out. His ass is on the couch because I’ll be damned all over again if I let shit like that slide.” 

Sam took a deep breath. “Dude. Shut the fuck up and actually listen to me, or _ I _might end up knocking you out.” He said firmly. “Do I have your attention now?”

Stopping in his tracks, Dean turned to glare at Sam. “You don’t need to go pulling that ‘Dad’ tone with me. I have a right to be pissed.” 

“Really? Because you’re acting like the twins. Yes, you have a right to be pissed. What you _ don’t _ have the right to, however, is not listen to another side of the fucking story because your pissed.” Sam said coolly. “Now, are you gonna listen to me, and actually _ hear _what I’m saying?” 

Dean threw up his hands and sat down in the chair across from Sam, his legs spread wide as he took a large pull from his beer. It was the closest he was going to get at admitting anything in his current state of mind. 

“Thank you.” Sam said gratefully. “Okay, first off, we _ all _ overreacted this morning. Honestly, Gabriel and Castiel had the best reactions to everything. So let’s take a look at the facts. Mary and Michael are in a relationship. Okay. What have they done? According to Michael, they’ve done nothing but kiss and cuddle. Almost basically platonic. Lucifer one time admitted to me that it took him hundreds of years, to full “legal adult age” in human years, before Michael would even _ think _ about mating him. So we know no sex has happened. Not to mention if they did have sex I don’t think Castiel would’ve held you _ or _Lucifer back.” He took a deep breath. “Number two. Cas knocked you out so you wouldn’t kill Michael. Yes, you have a right to be pissed about that. Now take a look at Castiel’s side of things. He’s just prevented Lucifer from doing the same thing, and from what Cas said, Lucifer was a hair’s breadth away from doing it. Why did he stop you guys? Think about it. First, would you - or Lucifer - have been able to deal with that the rest of your life? And second, what about Mary and your relationship with her? Next to Lucifer, you have the strongest bond with her. And if she saw her favorite uncle killing the person she might be in love with? How do you think that’s going to go over?” Sam sat down in the chair across from Dean and wrapped his hands around the coffee mug instead. “It’d be like that fight between me and Dad when I decided to go to Stanford all over again. Could you handle that?”

Dean clenched his jaw until the muscles twitched in his cheek as he listened to every word Sam had to say. There were a lot of good points in what was damned near one of Sam’s longer soliloquies of reason. He hated it when Sam punched holes in his carefully constructed indignation. He did have to admit to himself that he was glad that Mary Rose wasn’t in Michael’s room by the time he got there. 

“Judging by the way your jaw is about ready to tear itself up, I’m going to guess no.” Sam said without judgment in his voice. “Yes, you have a right to be pissed off. We all do. But just because you are doesn’t mean that everyone else’s feelings get shut down.”

“So what? Now you’re all kumbaya about Michael snatching our little girl from the cradle?” Dean huffed and swallowed the rest of his beer. “Way to stand by your convictions, Sam.” 

“Dean,” Sam threw a bitch face at his brother, “Our angels essentially robbed us from the cradle. Am I happy that it’s Michael? Not especially. But do I want my daughter to be happy? Yes. Does that mean I have to like whom she loves? No. Do I have to support her as long as he’s not an abusive sonofabitch? Yes. Because that’s what family _ does, _Dean.”

Dean looked up at his brother and shook his head. “You’re doing that logic tree thing in your head. I can hear the twigs snapping.” For the first time that day, the eldest hunter actually sounded a smidgen calmer. “Okay, you win. I’ll hold my peace and not bludgeon the bastard when and _ if _ he comes back. But if he harms one hair on Rosemary’s head, I’m deep frying him.” 

“We all will.” Sam smiled softly. “Thank you for listening to reason. Now, I think we have mates to find. Lucifer’s probably worked himself up into a frenzy.”

“You’re more than welcome to go cuddle pile with yours. Cas is still on my shit list.” Dean said as he got up and pulled a fresh beer from the fridge. 

Sam sighed. “You work that out with him, alright?” He got up and walked over to the observatory, frowning when he heard crying. Slowly and quietly working the door open, he found Lucifer curled into Castiel, weeping softly. Alarm bells went off in his head. “Heylel, baby?” he asked into the darkness.

Lucifer hiccupped and burrowed himself into Castiel, not wanting to face his mate. 

Castiel looked up upon Sam entering the quiet space. “He is coming to terms with changes in his perception.” 

Sam nodded in understanding. “Bit more difficult than it should be?” He asked, coming over and sitting down in front of them. 

Lucifer’s hand snaked out from his cocoon of a blanket and grasped Castiel’s shirt tightly, an indication of how vulnerable he felt.

“A bit more jarring than expected.” Castiel explained, “But he is improving since his revelations.” Turning his gaze to Lucifer, he asked gently, “Would you like to go with Sam to the nest until you calm further?” 

Lucifer hiccupped and nodded, sniffling and nosing Castiel’s neck. 

“Come on, baby,” Sam said as he held out his hands for his mate. 

Slowly, Lucifer crawled out of Castiel’s arms and went into Sam’s, burrowing his face into his mate’s neck with unshed tears and a trembling form. “Sammy...” he mumbled thickly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Sam said calmly as he led Lucifer out of the room. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he addressed Castiel. “Don’t let my brother be a hard-headed ass for too long.”

Castiel gave a brief smile. “I won’t.” He promised. “You take care of your mate. He’s had a long day.” He quickly walked over to them and placed a gentle kiss on Lucifer’s temple. “You’ll be okay.”

Lucifer nodded, mouthing a quiet _ ‘thank you’ _.

**.oOo.**

Mary Rose had tried to concentrate on her classes all morning with very little success. That morning's argument between her mother and Michael kept replaying in her mind and she had a very difficult time keeping her fear and sadness at bay. She kept wondering if Lucifer had managed to scare Michael away, or worse after she left for school. What she needed was to get away from everything and have some quiet. After lunch, she pushed her book bag into her locker and took the path that all the Seniors knew about that would take her off the campus and into town. Walking to the diner her and Dean always went to, she sat in the far corner booth and drowned her sorrows in chocolate milkshakes and a french fries. 

When her second milkshake was delivered, she looked at the cherry adorning the top and sighed, “Happy upcoming Birthday to me. Angry family and a dead boyfriend.” 

“Oh, I don’t think I’m dead, Princess.” Michael chuckled, sliding in the booth across from her with a smile.

Her eyes snapped up from her glass and a bright smile instantly burst onto her face, “Michael!” She cried, as she looked like she wanted to leap over the table and into his arms. “I looked for you before I left for school but you weren’t home.”

“I had gone off to Heaven. Between your mother and your uncle, I had wanted to get a little space. However, I think the situation’s calmed down considerably now that everyone’s had time to rationalize and Gabriel to get everyone calm.” Michael smiled, reaching across the table to hold her hand. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Mary Rose scoffed as she held tightly to his hand. “Define okay. You’re not the one who’s going to be grounded and probably shipped off to a convent.” 

Michael laughed happily. “Your mother would be highly hypocritical if he did that.” He said, “And your uncle is probably more concerned with his husband than with me at the moment.” He sighed. “Dean reacted because. . . Well, it’s Dean. He’s not fond of me, never has been. He tolerates me for Lucifer’s sake. Your mother. . .” He sighed. “Well, with your mother, it’s because he still sees me as his former mate more than his brother. And your mother loves deeply. And I was his first. Lots of emotions for him.”

“Well, I don’t know what to do.” Mary Rose said with a frown. “I’m not giving you up on their say so. I’m tired of being so sheltered. Ever since Erik, who I’m never telling you about, they’ve acted like I’m some fragile little flower and all guys are evil.”

“Nor would they expect you to give me up.” Michael chuckled. “Your parents have told me a little bit about the Erik debacle, and that man should pray he _ never _crosses my path.” He squeezed her hand gently. “And let me guess, your mother has been the worst about it?”

“Not as much as you’d think. It comes from the human side of the dinner table more than anywhere.” 

Michael sighed. “Chivalry. Such a strange human concept. I can’t explain it. The only one who can is probably your mother or your angel uncle. I guessed your mother because from what I gathered, it’s a very similar situation to one your mother went through. Although let me assure you, your mother’s virginity was long gone by that point. But it wasn’t a kind time for him, and right now it’s not good. Anniversary of some of the worst days of his life are around this time, which certainly didn’t help this situation.” He squeezed her hand again and lifted it up to his lips to kiss. “Your mother didn’t mean to hurt you this morning, _ that _I can promise you.”

“I know,” She said quietly, “But when I get home it’s going to stop. All of it. I’m turning 18 in the next couple of months and it’s time they really took me seriously and let me make some decisions on my own. They can’t keep pulling this _ ‘I know what’s best for you’ _ stuff.” 

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “They’ll stop. Eventually. Although, I’m fairly certain your mother and father, who pretty much raised Castiel in Heaven, occasionally give him that from time to time. Hell, I gave Lucifer that line even while we were mated.” He paused. “Not that your mother ever listened to me on those discussions. But they’ll stop on this. I’ll tell you what probably happened. Your mother’s probably in a frenzy of guilt, remorse, and a thousand other emotions; your uncle is probably contemplating how best to approach your human uncle who is pissed off at him because Castiel knocked Dean out; Gabriel’s being the voice of reason, for once; and Sam’s probably yelled, rationalized, remembered that he went through a situation where it was him versus his parent at your age and decided to stow the crap and is probably trying to make sure Lucifer doesn’t break his nose.” 

“That sounds like a blast and a half. Then I’ll be staying elsewhere tonight because I’m not going back to all that right now, because add in the twins and we’ll all have migraines by morning.” Mary Rose plucked the uneaten cherry from her glass and popped it in her mouth. 

“You should go back tonight.” He said softly. “If only to pack a bag. Otherwise, the discord in that bunker will magnify. You don’t have to go back right away, Princess. We can stay a while, relax, and talk; but you - and I - should go back tonight and be mature adults. Bigger path.” 

Mary Rose raised a single eyebrow, “Don’t you mean the bigger picture?”

“I’ve always said a bigger path,” Michael shrugged. “And don’t be too hard on your mother. He, of all people, had the most reason to freak out.” 

“I can understand freaking out, but that doesn’t excuse him going Emperor Palpatine on you.” Mary Rose grumbled, pushing her undrunk milkshake away. Looking up, she noticed outside the window of the diner that the sun was setting. “I probably have a thousand voicemails and texts on my cell.”

“With 800 of them being from your mother,” Michael said with a smile. “I’ll take you home. Stay as long as you’d like.”

Mary Rose slipped from her seat and rounded to Michael’s side of the booth to sit beside him. She felt the need to be close to him and he’d always done well at calming her nerves in the past. Too much was going on between home and school for her mind to settle on anyone thought. “I failed my midterm for Calculus and skipped the rest of the day.” She quietly confessed.

“Do you absolutely know that you failed?” Michael asked softly, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. 

“I could only answer half the problems.” She said as she laid her head against his shoulder. “And I’m not even sure that I got half of those right.” 

“You did your best, it was stressful at home prior.” He murmured.

“That and my fall back plan if I flunk out is be the best damned stripper Kansas has ever seen.” Her tone was sarcastic, if not a little sad. “And then from there, it’s just a downward spiral into turning tricks in the back alley,” 

“Oh, I don’t think I’d let you get to turning tricks.” Michael said. 

Mary Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket and powered it up. “I suppose you wouldn’t.” Once the phone was booted up, she saw there were over 30 texts from her fathers and mother. “Dammit.”

Michael looked over at the screen and winced. “Ouch. Well, let’s wait a little bit until he starts yelling for me. And we’ll know when that happens.”

Scrolling through the messages, the earlier anger she had felt came rushing back. When she reached the last one, she grabbed her jacket. “We aren’t going to wait. It’s time to put a stop to this.” 

“How many times did you get a text from your mother that read _ Mary Rose Morningstar-Novak-Winchester _?” Michael teased. 

“Four.” Mary Rose said as she stood at the end of the table with her hands stuffed in her pockets. “I’m ready to go home when you are.” 

Michael got out of the booth and smiled, holding out his hand to Mary. “I’m ready.”

She narrowed her eyes in a way that was so reminiscent of Gabriel that if one didn’t know better you’d swear Mary was biologically his. “Don’t mock my wrath, Michael.” 

He smiled and shook his head in amusement. “I’m not.” He assured her. 

“Then wipe that grin off your face, Mister.” She jabbed him in the chest with an index finger. “Or I’ll have to find creative ways to wipe it off for you.”

He smiled. “What, I can’t smile at my beautiful girlfriend standing up for herself?” He asked. 

“No, not until I’ve done it and we’re alone.” She huffed, “That smile…”

“What? What smile?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. 

Sighing, she melted into his hold as he pressed his lips against her. “Just take me home so I can get this over with.”

“As my Princess commands.” Michael hummed, flying them out of there smoothly. 

Arriving home, he came face to face first with Castiel. “How is everyone?” he asked softly. 

In the distance, they heard “_ If she is not home in the next thirty minutes I am sending a search party out for- no I will NOT calm down, dammit! _” Echoing from the furthest end of the bunker. 

Michael raised a brow. “You would think he’d learn how children work.” He commented. 

“That they worry their family to no end?” Castiel asked as he gave Mary Rose a pointed look. 

She ignored both angels in favor of squaring her shoulders and storming off into the bunker, following the sound of Lucifer’s bellowing. Finding him in a spare room, along with Sam and Gabriel, pacing the floor. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and the same fire in her eyes that Sam got when he was determined. "Thirty messages. Thirty!” 

Lucifer whirled and looked at Mary, his entire body relaxing upon seeing his daughter in the doorway, his expression a little sheepish. “Well, I worry when I get a call from your school saying you missed all of your classes after lunch and your phone was off!” He defended himself. 

“I needed time to think and I came to a decision.” She stated before Sam and Gabriel could join in on admonishing her for her absence. “I am nearly eighteen-years-old. I like Michael. I really like him. We are going to be spending time with each other. So you three can choose whether you're going to be civil about it or if you're going to blow a gasket every time we're in the same room. I admit I made a mistake of falling asleep in his room, which was unintentional. But I'll tell you this only once. If you try to strangle me with rules and restrictions and repeat the foul comments from this morning, I _ will _ pack a bag, leave and file for emancipation within a week. If it works out between Michael and me then wonderful. If it doesn't, it doesn't. But it's not on you guys to stop it before I've even had a chance to find out." Mary Rose finished with her chest heaving from the pent up frustration finally breaking loose. 

Lucifer considered his daughter’s words and deeply sighed. “Alright.” He said calmly, running his fingers through his hair. “Now, granted, you’re three months away from being eighteen, half of your family is legally dead and the other half legally does not exist, so not exactly the best threat. It makes your point, however. I overreacted due to my. . . own feelings that I hadn’t sorted through yet concerning Michael.” He walked over to Mary and rested his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t want to strangle you with rules, but a revision of them _ is _ in order, and some _ will _be in place. At least for the next three months. And if he hurts you, let me know. Immediately.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m happy you have found someone who helps you heal from Erik.”

Sam gave a small smile, proud of both his daughter and his mate. “I agree with Lucifer.” He said, “Gabe?”

“You already know my opinion of your relationship,” Gabriel said calmly before holding up a finger. “But the one thing you _ will _ do is respect us. It’s a give and take, little girl. Regardless of how the day started, the fact remains that you disappeared this afternoon. Then you turned off your phone. We’ve always respected your freedom but with the deal that you’d communicate with us. You will not do that again without telling someone where you are going. Understood?”

“Fine.” Mary Rose said in a short tone as her arms crossed over her chest. 

Castiel who had hung back in the hallway glanced at Michael and hid the smile forming with his hand. Of all the moments where Mary Rose tried to assert herself, this one made him the proudest because he finally realized that their girl was growing up to be a strong woman. 

Michael caught the smile and he nodded in agreement, still hanging back. 

“Considering the events of the morning and the fact that this is the first time she’s done this,” Lucifer said over his shoulder to his mates. “I think we can let it slide _ this once. _ What do you say, gentlemen?” 

“A one time pass is fine with me.” Gabriel agreed. 

Sam nodded. “As long as there isn’t a repeat of playing hooky and no more sleepovers with you and Michael.” 

“I get it.” Mary Rose sighed. 

“Until you’re eighteen.” Lucifer said. “Then we will revisit everything- as a family. The three of us, you, _ and _Michael.”

Mary Rose considered the proposition and nodded. “Okay, Mom. I can agree to that. But do you mind if I talk to you in private for a minute?”

“Of course not sweetheart.” Lucifer smiled. “You heard the girl, lads. Out. Including eavesdroppers.”

Castiel stepped away from the wall and tried to look nonchalant as Gabriel and Sam exited the room. Gabriel stopped long enough to clap Michael on the shoulder briefly before walking toward the twins’ room to check on their progress on homework. 

Sam shook his head in amusement as he passed Castiel and headed to join Dean in the kitchen. 

Michael smiled and turned to leave, looking at Castiel. “Coming?” he asked.

Castiel shrugged. “I guess I could go find something to do that will keep me out of Dean’s sight.”

Michael smiled. “Want to help me with a wing? It’s not laying right.”

Lucifer waited until the peanut gallery left and looked at Mary. “Yes, Princess?” He asked softly. 

Uncrossing her arms, she tried to rub away the tension in the back of her neck. “I'm sorry I was so mean with the whole emancipation thing, but you guys get so wound up you won't listen."

“It’s alright, Princess, I completely understand.” He soothed. 

“The thing is...I think I love him. He doesn’t know that yet but it’s how I feel. And it hurt that you almost killed him for something that really wasn’t what it looked like.” Mary Rose said quietly.

Lucifer sighed. “I’m sorry, Princess. I got my own feelings in the way and didn’t think.” He admitted. 

Mary Rose walked over to a dusty, abandoned desk and hopped up to sit.“But why? I know you and Michael were together once, which is kinda weird to think about, but that was so long ago.” 

Lucifer sighed as he followed her to the desk and perched on the desk. “It was a very long time ago.” He agreed. “But he. . . He hurt me more than I can say, and I basically have bad memories that. . . that have inhibited certain parts of my relationship with your fathers. And, in a way, seeing you with him made me realize I have to say goodbye to the first man I loved. And that’s difficult.”

“I’ve heard they always are.” Mary Rose said, “So, is it going to be bad for you if we’re together?”

“Not as much anymore. I’m saying goodbye to the man I love, and saying hello to my brother.” Lucifer gave a sad smile. “Because it’s time I let go.”

“You’re not going to start singing Frozen, are you?” Mary Rose asked with a touch of cheek. 

He laughed. “No, Princess.”

Mary Rose hopped off the desk and dusted off her pants, “Good. It’s a terrible song. I guess I’m going to go watch a movie or something since I left my books at school. Are we good then?”

“We are.” Lucifer smiled. “Just be careful is all I ask.”

She didn’t say anything, just kissed her mother on the cheek and left him alone in the room with his own thoughts. 

Lucifer smiled and watched her go and sighed, left alone with his thoughts. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t want to say goodbye.” He whispered into the empty air.

Several minutes went by before Michael returned to the room looking slightly disheveled, “I found a ticklish spot on Cas’ wing and may have made his feathers worse, now he won’t let me straighten them back out. Would you be willing to fix it?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “You doing okay?”

Michael ran a hand through his hair and nodded, “He just knocked me off the couch with his wing.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Alright. I’ll go fix it.” He shook his head and began walking towards the door, something about his demeanor being off. 

Noticing that something seemed to be bothering his brother, Michael laid a gentle hand on his bicep. “Are you alright, Heylel?”

“I’ll live,” Lucifer said with a small smile.

Michael tilted his head as he regarded Lucifer carefully. That was not the smile of someone doing well. “Are you sure?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah.” He said quietly, resisting the urge to curl up in Michael’s arms like he used to do when he was mated to the angel. That was reserved for Mary, now, and he’d said goodbye. 

“Alright.” Michael removed his hand and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

Lucifer, unconsciously, let out a whimper when Michael let go of him, a whimper that sounded pitiful to the ears of anyone who heard it.

Michael’s head whipped around at the sound. “Heylel?”

“Yes?” Lucifer asked, surprised.

“You kind of cried out.” Michael explained with concern.

“Oh.” Lucifer said quietly, looking down and shifting from side to side. 

Scratching at his beard, Michael tried to think of what to say. This moment felt like it was beyond their usual relationship that was already strained at times and now with the recent discovery of his relationship with Mary Rose, it felt like a rift had formed that may never be breached again. It felt like an ending. 

“You hurt her,” Lucifer said softly, “And you will rue the day you were created. If you hurt her as you did me, you will cease to exist. Got it?” His voice quivered but he stood strong.

“I understand completely and I will never hurt her or anyone like that again.” Michael promised. 

“Good.” Unable to resist any longer, Lucifer slid himself into Michael’s arms and gave him one of the strongest hugs he’s ever received from his younger brother and former mate, burrowing his head into Michael’s shoulders as tears came to his eyes unbidden. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Lucifer and held on tightly. He would always love Lucifer but the passion he once felt for him had faded over the last few years and at this moment he was offering comfort if needed. 

“I don’t wanna say it.” Lucifer admitted quietly, sniffling and trying not to cry. “But I gotta. And it hurts, Micha.”

“What could you have to say that would hurt so much?” 

The question hurt more than Lucifer thought and he whimpered, sniffling again and feeling a few tears trickle out. “Tell me you love me, please.” He choked out. 

Michael opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself from automatically saying three little words he used to say all the time. They were no longer true in the sense that Lucifer expected. Instead, he said, “I will always care for you. No matter what.” 

Lucifer gave a pathetic growl. “No. Say you love me.” He insisted. 

Closing his eyes against the hurt this brought up in his heart, Michael bent his head and took a deep breath before doing as he was asked. “I love you, Heylel.” 

Lucifer sighed deeply after hearing that, finally getting the courage to say what needed to say. “Goodbye, starlight.” He whispered brokenly. 

At first, the heartfelt words left Michael stunned, but as he watched Lucifer slowly leave to possibly find his mates, Michael couldn’t help but smile sadly. He finally realized that Lucifer and he no longer needed each other like they once did. It was a strange revelation when he considered that he’d fallen in love with his Morningstar’s daughter. 

Lucifer found Gabriel just outside his door, and he collapsed in his arms, grasping at his shirt. “I did it.” He whispered.

Surprised by his mate’s sudden outburst, Gabriel gently pushed Lucifer back by his shoulder so he could see him. “Did what, Heylel?”

“Said goodbye.” Lucifer whispered, tears sliding down his face.

Gabriel thought for a moment and when he caught on to Lucifer’s meaning, he brushed the tears from his face. “This was a good thing. I’m proud of you, sweetheart.”

“It hurt, Mal’.” He whimpered, leaning into Gabriel’s touch. 

“I know it does.” Gabriel said as he took him back into his arms, “But you have me and Sam and the boys to spoil. Maybe it won’t hurt for long.”

Lucifer nodded and sniffled. “I hope it doesn’t hurt for long.” He mumbled. “Can we go cuddle?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t suggest it.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. “We’ve got a little time before dinner anyway.” 

“Good.” Lucifer nosed into Gabriel’s neck. “Carry me?”

Gabriel chuckled before scooping up his mate and carrying him off into the seclusion of their room, shutting the door with a finality. Almost like it was a door slamming shut on the past. 

**.oOo.**

The morning of Mary’s 18th birthday, Lucifer smiled as he looked at Michael coming into the kitchen, sipping on his coffee. “Good morning, Michael.” He said, starting to work on pancakes for him.

“Good morning, brother. I hope you slept well.” Michael replied as he went to the coffee pot, still half asleep and grabbed the wrong pot, pouring himself a large mug while yawning. 

“I slept well, when I slept,” Lucifer said with a grin. “Not that much sleep occurred. How about you?”

“I think I slept too well.” Michael said and sat at the table. “I feel like I’m hungover but I didn’t drink a drop.” 

“I’m fairly certain I don’t know this feeling.” Lucifer chuckled. “One or two?”

Michael considered the question and held up two fingers. 

“Sounds good, Mike.” Lucifer said, pouring the batter on the griddle as he grabbed the coffee. “You’re up early, by the way. Normally you wait until Mary’s in.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you before everyone flooded the kitchen.” Michael said with a serious expression.

“Oh?” Lucifer asked, flipping Michael’s pancakes. “I’m all ears.”

Michael awkwardly cleared his throat, “I’d like permission to take Mary Rose on a date for her birthday, instead of having the usual celebration with everyone.”

Lucifer considered Michael’s words and looked at him. “What do you have in mind?” He asked. 

“Dinner…” He paused for a moment and watched Lucifer carefully. “And an overnight stay.”

“Where?”

“Kansas City. There are some very nice hotels and restaurants in the area. Maybe even go to a theater or sightseeing. I thought it’d be an appropriate gift for her since we live so rurally.” 

Lucifer considered Michael’s words again, humming as he put Michael’s pancakes on a plate, adding butter on them before taking them over to him with the syrup. “And what time would you have her home tomorrow?”

“Early afternoon. Just in case she wants to sleep in.” Michael took the plate and nodded his thanks. 

“And you’ll be careful in case anything happens? I’m not ready to be a grandmother yet.”

Michael looked up from his plate with the most sincere expression. “I’ll treat her like a precious treasure. And honestly, I’m not ready to be a father. Nor do I have Father’s sanction to create another child. No one needs that kind of aggravation.”

“Agreed.” Lucifer chuckled. He hugged Michael and kissed his forehead in a brotherly way. “You have my blessing. No later than 3 PM tomorrow.”

“Yes, General.” Michael replied with a smirk and a salute. “I think we’ll leave after she gets home from school. You’ll tell your mates so they don’t bite me in half?”

“Of course.” Lucifer laughed, ruffling Michael’s hair. “We’ll be gone ourselves; Sam and Gabriel want to take me up to the cabin for a little TLC away from everyone. Since it’s... ya know, that time of year.”

Michael paused in his eating and regarded Lucifer with concern. “So that leaves Dean and Cas watching over the twins?”

“Evidently.” Lucifer said with a nod toward one of the men they were discussing and gave Michael a look that begged him to drop the subject. He was sure that the two could set aside their differences for a few days in favor of watching the children. Maybe if everyone was lucky Dean and Castiel would take the opportunity to actually make amends with one another. Ever since Mary and Michael had been given the blessing to see one another there had been a tension between the seraph and the hunter that could be cut with a knife. 

Mary emerged in the kitchen doorway dressed for the day and Lucifer gave her a smile. “There you are. I was wondering if you were going to sleep through breakfast.” He teased, raising a brow at his daughter’s wardrobe choice. “Isn’t it a little chilly to be wearing a skirt that short?” He wondered idly.

Michael turned to see what Lucifer was talking about and nearly choked on his pancakes. 

“Mom, it’s a birthday present to myself and it's not _ that _ short.” Mary Rose said with a roll of her eyes as she went around the table, kissing her Uncle Dean’s cheek who’d been sitting quietly all this time, lost in his own world and letting his coffee soak into his veins. Then she kissed Lucifer’s. “It goes past my fingertips just like you and every other male in the American school system insists on.” 

Dean huffed as he stood to refresh his cup of coffee, finally joining the conversation with a quick inspection of Mary Rose’s clothing. “It should be to your knees.” 

“Dean, she’s not a nun.” Lucifer commented, slapping Michael on the back in an attempt to help him clear his airway.

“Nuns would be covered to the ankles. Ain’t that right, Mike?” Dean scowled with the coffee pot in hand, clearing seeing where Michael’s eyes were aimed at.. 

Michael cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, that would be correct.” He said a bit formally. 

Lucifer looked into Michael’s coffee cup and sniffed it. “Micha, we’ve discussed this. You need caffeine in the mornings. You poured decaf.” 

“Oh.” Michael hadn’t been paying attention, too immersed in the memory of Mary’s hair running through his fingers from the night before. 

Lucifer shook his head and smiled at Mary. “Do you want your coffee black again, Mary?” He asked pleasantly. “Nice to see you wearing the saddle shoes I got you.”

“They’ve come back into style and make excellent weapons.” She said as she went to the highest cupboard. Making sure that she wasn’t being watched by anyone other than Michael, she winked at him before pushing up onto the counter so she could stand to reach the tallest shelves. A maneuver that flashed quite a bit of thigh as she moved. 

“That they do.” Lucifer said, smiling as he kissed his daughter on the cheek, unaware of the tease that was happening. “How many pancakes do you want, Princess?”

Michael swallowed and hastily began shoving pancakes into his mouth, not sure how his brother and former mate - or anyone else in the room - could be so fucking _ blind _to what Mary Rose was doing. 

“Just one and some bacon.” She said as she stood and opened the cabinet. Sam had put the organic sugar up high to keep her brothers and Dean out of it. It was something that she rarely used, but it was the perfect excuse to put on a little show for Michael. 

“Sounds good, Princess.” Lucifer hummed. “Dean, can you cook? I gotta make sure that Samson and William are up for school, as well as my mates.”

Michael was trying _ very _hard not to stare at Mary and he grumbled as Lucifer rumpled his hair. “And exchange Michael’s coffee for proper stuff.” His former mate added as he walked out of the kitchen. 

_ Like parents, like daughter, _He thought, idly watching Lucifer’s hips swish away. 

Dean stepped up the stove and started making enough pancakes for Mary Rose and the boys. 

“I’ll get the coffee.” Mary Rose said as she grabbed the bag of sugar. Unfortunately, she moved a little too quickly and her foot slipped off the counter, sending her tumbling backward with a yelp of panic.

Michael bolted out of his seat and caught Mary before Dean had a moment to react and he shook his head at her. “Be more careful.” He warned her, doing his best not to think about her smooth thighs in his hand, or how well she filled out her shirt. 

Mary Rose looked up with her eyes wide in fear and surprise. She thought for sure she was going to hit the ground. She hadn’t expected to be saved from what could have been the worst start to a morning anyone could experience. “O-okay.”

“You okay, Rosemary?” Dean asked as he rushed to her and Michael’s side. 

Michael set Mary down and took a gentlemanly step back. 

“I’m fine.” She said as she straightened her skirt. The embarrassment finally setting in and her cheeks turning bright red. “I should get to school.” It was the only means of escape that she could think of that wouldn’t raise anyone's suspicions. 

“Not until- _ Mary Rose Winchester, what on earth are you wearing? _” Sam said, stretching as he, Gabriel, Samson, and William were ushered in by Lucifer. 

“Everyone who hasn’t eaten yet, _ sit down. _” Lucifer said, coming in at the smell of just starting to burn bacon and he pilfered the spatula in Dean’s hands and went back to cooking. 

“Mama, I want juice!” Samson declared. 

“You’re ten years old, Samson, you know very well where the juice is.” Lucifer said. 

Mary Rose’s eyes widened in mortification at how she’d nearly killed herself in showing off to Michael and the added attention of her father’s disapproval of her clothes. Biting her bottom lip, she turned on her heel and rushed out of the kitchen as fast as she could without running. 

“Mary?” Gabriel asked after her as she pushed past him and started to follow her. 

Lucifer sighed and looked at Sam. “She’s eighteen as of today, Sam, she’s perfectly allowed to wear a mini skirt every so often.” He said, pointing the spatula at him. 

Michael sighed and sat down at the table again. 

“You’re right, but _ still, _Luce-” 

“Don’t ‘still, Luce’ me. You gotta get used to her coming to terms with her sexuality, whatever that may be. It’s within the school dress code and besides, she looks good in it. That comes from me.” 

“I so don’t want to hear what you three get up to. It’s bad enough the soundproofing has worn off on your room.” Dean snarked. 

Lucifer threw a quicksilver grin over his shoulder at his best friend. “You’re right. It’s bad enough because _ I _couldn’t join in on ‘yoga’ this morning because I was trying to make breakfast and just had to listen to Sam instruct Gabriel on the art of the downward dog.”

The gentle bickering of Dean and Lucifer faded away the further Gabriel got from the kitchen. He didn’t catch up to Mary Rose until he got to her room. She stood at the desk shoving books into her bag while muttering to herself a mile a minute. “Mary?” He asked, knocking on her door and leaning against the door frame. 

Mary Rose startled and glared at her father for a minute before turning back to her bag. “I gotta get to school.” She said with a harsh tug of the zipper. 

“You’ve got at least half an hour before I drive you and your brothers there.” Gabriel hummed. 

Shaking her head, she shouldered her bag and checked that she had her keys. “I’m going to take the old Cadillac and get some studying in at the library.” 

Gabriel raised his brow and shook his head. “Ah. I see. Showing off and nearly got hurt, then you have Sam being all disapproving parent on you.” He said with a cluck of his tongue. “And now you’re acting like I did when your mother finally got me to wear panties.”

“PAPA! TMI!” Mary Rose groaned as she started to push past him, purposefully avoiding looking him in the eye. “And I have a lot of work to do is all.” 

Gabriel laughed and gently pushed her back inside and closed the door. “Hear out your no filter dad.” He said, “Then you can go do whatever, as long as you take breakfast with you. You know how your mother gets when you don’t eat. Yes, TMI, but that just proves my point.” He lowered his voice. “When I walked into that kitchen, I saw a man ready to pounce, and that man was Michael. Trust me, from one good lookin’ fella to another, he wanted to devour you. Own it. So you nearly fell off the counter and he had to be your prince charming. Whatever. And yeah, Sam’s a prude. He’s also, I think, less ready to see you as a young lady than Dean even is and that’s saying something. So go own that skirt and don’t get caught tonight.”

Mary Rose finally looked up at her father and squinted slightly in confusion. “Why are you all...supportive about this? Most of my friends have parents who’d have a stroke if they found out their daughter was with an older guy, let alone doing what I just did.” 

“‘Cause you’re talkin’ to the cool parent.” Gabriel joked at first but then quickly sobered, “In all honesty, because you’re the happiest I’ve seen you since Erik dumped you. Because I know my big brother and Mikey will always take care of you. And because I like knowing my daughter takes after me and her mother in teasing.”

“Oh.” Mary Rose said quietly. She mulled over what Gabriel said as her hand drifting up to gently tug on the braid draped over her shoulder. “Do you really think he liked my skirt?” 

“Gumdrop, that’s the _ same _look your mother gives me every time I start talking about losing my pudge.” Gabriel confided, smiling at her. “He liked the whole outfit, believe me. When you’re older, add stockings and garters. Makes a world of difference.”

Smiling to herself, she bounced up onto her toes and pecked Gabriel’s cheek. “Thanks, Papa.” 

“Of course, Gumdrop.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. “Run and grab breakfast.”

Mary Rose darted off for the kitchen with her bag in hand, quickly pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting next to Michael. The conversation with Gabriel had given her perspective and even if falling was still embarrassing, at least it _ had _ been Michael who caught her. 

Lucifer smiled and gently separated his twins’ plates from each other as he sat his daughter’s breakfast in front of her with a kiss to her temple. “There you go, Princess.” He hummed lovingly, turning as Castiel blearily walked into the room while rub away the crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch once again. “There’s our moonlight.”

Castiel grumbled unintelligibly as he made his way to the coffee pot and cast furtive glances at Dean, quietly hoping things would change soon. 

**.oOo.**

Mary Rose came home promptly at 3:30 that afternoon, wearing a pink plastic tiara and a sash that said ‘Birthday Girl’ around her middle. “I’m home!”

Michael met her at the door, kissing her cheek. “Welcome home, birthday girl.”

“Thanks.” She threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips. 

“And you might want to go let your mother know you made it home safely and you’ll see him tomorrow,” Michael smiled. “I’m taking you out for your birthday, Princess.”

“Are you? I don’t remember you asking me.” Mary Rose smirked.

He laughed softly and teased, “Like you wouldn’t say no to dinner, sightseeing, and an overnight stay with your boyfriend.” 

Tilting her head, she stuck out her lip as if she was thinking really hard about it. “I don’t know. I have to wash my hair and all that.” 

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “It barely took me any convincing of your mother to let me do it.”

“So, do we get to stay in the same room?” She asked tentatively. For the last few months, she and Michael hadn’t been using their rooms to spend time together but made sure they were always in a ‘public area’ to get everyone used to the idea of their relationship. 

“Yes, and not even in the bunker.” He said with a grin. “A nice, cozy hotel room all to ourselves.”

Mary Rose bit her lower lip as her pink lips turned up in an almost coy smile. “Okay. I’ll let you take me on a date.” 

“Good.” Michael smiled, kissing her forehead. “Go talk to your mother, he wanted to give you your birthday gift before we left. And don’t worry about packing, your mother and Gabriel did that for you.”

Letting out a squeal of excitement, Mary Rose raced off in search of her Mother. 

Lucifer was in his room, watching a documentary on Netflix using Sam’s laptop. He looked up and gave a warm smile to his daughter. “Happy Birthday, Princess.” He hummed, pausing the video. 

“Thank you!” Mary Rose said as she jumped up onto the bed with a beaming smile that spread ear to ear.

“Ready for your present?” He asked, reaching over to his nightstand and opening the drawer he kept his supernatural romance novels in. 

“Aren’t we going to wait for Daddy and Papa?” She asked, looking over her shoulder for the pair. 

“This is a mother-daughter thing, and I’m not entirely sure where they are.” Lucifer admitted. “I think they went to our cabin.”

“Oh, okay. Present me!” Mary Rose said excitedly. 

Lucifer smiled and withdrew four smallish boxes wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper neatly and he handed them to her. “Happy Birthday Princess.”

She bounced happily as she took the boxes, turning each over to examine them. “Which one first?”

“Hmm. . .” He tapped one. “This one.”

Mary Rose tore the paper from the package one Lucifer pointed to and opened the box to reveal an engraved[ Smith & Wesson ](http://www.hyattgunstore.com/images/D/61817-D-01.jpg)38 Special Revolver with a snub-nosed barrel. Her eyes lit up with joy as she carefully drew the weapon from the box. “It’s beautiful… “ She said in awe. “Thank you so much. It’s just like the picture Uncle Dean showed me.” 

“Your uncle’s giving you the ammo.” Lucifer smiled. 

Laying the gun down with the greatest of care, Mary Rose went for the second package that contained a pair of [ earrings ](http://www.rosslynchapel.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Rosslyn-Chapel-Birthstone-Thistle-Earrings-June-Alexandrite-500x500.jpg) and matching ring. “Wow, Mom. They are so pretty. Where did you find them?” 

“I found a picture online while I was doing my shopping and I. . .” Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I made them.”

“You made them?!” Mary Rose asked, surprise clearly written on her face. 

“It’s customary amongst angels to make jewelry when a person reaches an important milestone in their life.” Lucifer explained with a smile. “Like my wedding ring. It started off as a simple gold band, and then Gabriel added the fire opal and everything. And when Michael and I mated, he gave me a ring that had the sun dancing in it.”

She slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her mother tightly. “I love them. I’ll wear the ring every day and the earrings for special occasions.” 

Lucifer smiled and held up the final package. “Now. Your fathers don’t know I bought this for you. This is our little secret gift between us, alright?” He winked. 

“Okay.” Mary Rose drawled out as she took the box with a confused look. Removing the wrapping paper, she turned a bright shade of red. The store packaging announced in bold letters and graphic pictures that it contained a vibrator. A simply designed one all black with the word ‘Motorhead’ emblazoned along the side. “You got me a-a… “ 

“Yes.” Lucifer said simply with a shrug. “No, I don’t think it’s weird I just bought my daughter a vibrator. There are condoms in there as well, and a small bottle of lube.” He smiled. “I want my daughter to be safe, but more importantly, satisfied. I’m not the only one who needs sound proofing on my room.”

She didn’t believe that she could get more embarrassed than when she opened the gift, but Lucifer proved Mary Rose wrong with his little speech. 

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Think of it as me giving you my blessing.” He murmured. “And you just keep proving yourself to be your father’s daughter.”

“You mean it?” Mary Rose asked. “Like, if something happens between me and Michael you aren’t going to have a cow?”

“The only way I’ll have a cow is if he gets you pregnant.” Lucifer chuckled softly. “I am not ready to be a grandma yet, not while your brothers are still in school. You’re eighteen Mary, and you’ve waited to be with him long enough. And believe me, I know how tiresome that wait with Michael can be. But you’ve waited long enough and you’ve proven that you can be smart about things when it comes to sex with the whole Erik fiasco. I trust you, and I trust Michael.”

Mary Rose knelt up and pulled Lucifer in a firm hug, burying her face against his neck. “Thank you, Mom. Thank you so much.” 

Lucifer held his daughter close and firm, kissing her temple. “You are more than welcome, my Princess.”

Pulling back from the hug, Mary Rose went about putting her gifts into her bag, “I should probably go. Michael says we’re going away for the night and I already teased him about not asking. I don’t want him to think I changed my mind or don’t want to go.” 

Lucifer laughed and nodded. “Gabriel and I put in a couple of different outfits- sightseeing, dinner, pajamas if you use them.”

“Of course I’ll use pajamas. Nude sleeping is just gross.” Mary Rose said as she stood from the bed, “I don’t know how people do that.” 

Lucifer laughed softly. “It’s very freeing. It is, of course, better when you’re curled up in the arms of your lover after coitus and you just... drift off to sleep.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Mary Rose bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, you will. Michael should have you home by three.” Lucifer smiled and kissed her cheek back. “Let your uncle know when you’re back if we’re not.”

“You got it.” Mary Rose started for the door and turned back one last time. “Love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Mary. Have fun.” Lucifer smiled at his daughter, cleaning up the wrapping paper. 

**.oOo.**

Michael smiled as he opened the door of the restaurant open for Mary with a warm smile. “I love the way you attacked your pasta the moment it hit the table.” He teased. 

“I was hungry and it was pasta. Who doesn’t attack pasta?” Mary Rose defended herself. “You practically made out with the cannoli, so don’t throw stones in that glass house of yours.” 

“I did _ not _ make out with the cannoli.” Michael protested. “And it’s _ cannoli _.”

Mary Rose took hold of his hand and tugged him gently down the street and away from the restaurant. “Well, it’s _ pasta _.” 

“Touche.” Michael smiled, falling in step with her as they walked. “You look beautiful tonight, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Mary Rose said with a bashful smile. He’d said stuff like this before and she always took it gracefully but she had her doubts about being good enough for him in the long run. She was human after all and not exactly the purest of creatures. 

Michael leaned in for a swift kiss on her cheek. “What do you want to do now?” He asked warmly. 

Mary Rose shrugged. She knew what would probably happen once they got back to the hotel and the thought of it set her nerves on edge. Taking a slow breath, she tried to calm herself before answering and only mildly succeeded, “I don’t know. This is the first date I’ve had that didn’t involve a group or day old popcorn in a movie theater.” 

Michael chuckled. “Then let’s head back to the hotel for pay-per-view, popcorn, and soda on demand, and cuddling.” He suggested.

“C-cuddling sounds good.” She said, fighting the urge to start playing with her hair which was free flowing instead of its usual braid. “I can cuddle.” 

Michael stopped and looked at her. “Are you okay?” He questioned, looking at her in concern. “You’re shaking, and you’re tugging on my hand like you do with your braid when you’re nervous.”

She looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard, her heart jackhammering in her chest so hard that she swore people across the street would be able to hear it. “I-I don’t know what to do, Michael.”

“About?” He asked, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek and stroking his thumb along the high cheekbone under her tanned skin.

“What’s going to happen later.” She confessed, “It’s a big step for me and I don’t want to disappoint you, because you’re like the First Born of Heaven and I’m just a girl and not even a virgin. It’s supposed to be special and I just---”

He gently laid a finger on her lips and waited for her to quiet and look at him before speaking softly, gently. “It’s a big step for me too, Princess.” He admitted. “I haven’t had it in a _ very _ long time. I may be the Firstborn of Heaven, but I’m just Michael now. You are _ not _just a girl to me. You are the daughter of three very strong, independent, beautiful people. As to virginity? It’s an overrated concept that men have created to push women down. And I will tell you something. It’ll be special, whether we do it tonight, tomorrow in front of Dean, or two years down the road. Why? Because we love and care for each other, Princess. And that’ll make all the difference.”

Mary Rose’s eyes start to mist up with tears as she listened. When he finished, she moved his hand so she could speak. “It’s just...you’re the second guy I’ve been with and he said some things and well...you deserve better.” At that moment, something specific he said registered with her, something they’d never actually said to one another. “You love me?” 

Michael twined her fingers in with his. “Erik was an asshole, a dickbag, and I sure hope your family gave him hell because I deserve _ you. _Just as you deserve me. And yes, I love you, Mary Rose.”

“I l-love you too.” Mary Rose wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her cheek against his chest, holding close and breathing in his cologne. “What if I really _ am _ bad at it and you don’t like it?”

Michael wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. “Stop quoting your mother, it’s eerie.” He teased lightly. “In my experience, there’s no such thing as being bad at sex. There’s being inexperienced or being told wrong information, but there’s not really a way to be _ bad _at sex.”

“I’m not quoting Mom.” Mary Rose sighed. “Some things stuck with me is all.”

“I can see that, and yes, you were quoting Lucifer. He said that same exact line right before I mated with him.” Michael gave an affectionate eye roll. “I'll make sure that those things get unstuck.”

“How?” She said, tilting her head back to look at him. 

“Time and patience, Darling; time and patience.” He smiled down at her. 

Mary Rose sighed as most of the tension drained out of her. Michael had always been good at calming her fears and now she just felt a little foolish for being scared in the first place. 

Michael smiled and leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. His hand cupping the side of Mary Rose’s neck as she melted into the press of their lips. Her smaller frame pressed up tight against him and her fingers curling into the lapels of his suit jacket. 

Mary Rose didn’t think of breaking the kiss until she heard a car drive past and the occupants hooting and cheering at them for their public display. Pulling back, she ran gentle fingers over his beard and smiled. “Still want to go watch pay-per-view?”

“Sounds good to me.” Michael smiled, chuckling softly. “Shall we go?”

Nodding, she took his hand and they started to slowly make their way back to the hotel, taking the time to enjoy the night air. 

Michael smiled as they made it back to their hotel. Leading them to their room, he swiped the keycard and entered. “Choose what you want to watch,” he said, kissing her sweetly. “I need to use the facilities.”

“I thought angels didn’t have to pee.” Mary teased as she danced away from him and flopped on the bed, keeping her dress and high heeled shoes on while she started to flip through channels. 

Michael simply laughed and went into the bathroom to use it and get undressed. He snapped a pair of soft cotton pajama pants in midnight blue and took his clothes, sans dress shirt, out. “You can use it now,” he hummed, scratching absently at his chest. 

“Oh good, maybe you can find something to watch. All I saw was action flicks and horror movies.” Mary Rose said as she slipped off into the bathroom, forgetting her overnight bag. 

“I see the potential for both of those.” Michael teased as he slid onto the bed and picked up the remote. 

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom and Mary Rose stepped out, barefoot and clad only in her panties and the dress shirt Michael had left behind. “I forgot my bag.” She explained shyly. 

Michael turned and gave a quiet groan, only really heard by him. “That’s fine.” He said with a smile. 

Crossing the room, Mary crawled into the bed beside him, pillowing her head on his shoulder. The ring that Lucifer had given her flashing in the soft light of the room as she brought it to rest on Michael’s stomach. 

“Is that from your mother?” Michael asked, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to look at it.

“Mmhm.” She hummed “He made it for me, said it was a tradition to give special gifts on milestones.” 

“It is.” Michael murmured. “He’s the one who started that, actually.”

“There’re earrings to match, but I’m saving those for something special. Like prom or something.” She curled her fingers around his. “Got a 38 Special too.” 

“That must’ve made you happy.” He chuckled. 

Mary Rose twisted her head around and smiled brightly, “It’s awesome. I can’t wait to use it.” 

“Any other gifts from your mother?” Michael asked, kissing her nose. 

She instantly turned pink in the cheeks and laid back down so she could hide them. 

“What? What on Earth did he get you?” He laughed, trying to prevent her from hiding playfully.

Mary Rose said something that came out mumbled as she pressed her face more firmly against him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Michael murmured, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I said, he got me a toy.” Mary Rose repeated herself clearly. 

“Oh?” Michael asked, a little clueless as to what ‘toy’ could mean. 

“Yes, a… personal toy.” Sitting up, she looked down at him expectantly, like he should get what she was saying without her actually having to say the word. 

His eyes widened as he caught on. “Your mother is a _ dirty _bastard.” Was the only thing he could say. 

“Got me condoms and other stuff too.” She admitted with a shrug, “Said I should be ‘Safe’ and ‘Satisfied’.” 

“His own personal motto.” He shook his head. “But I would have thought he’d have just let you order one instead of gifting it.”

“I don’t think my dads know. He said it was our secret.” Mary Rose shuffled out of the bed and went to her bag. “I mean, sure he gave me the talk about the birds and the bees but what I can’t figure out is why he gave me extra stuff.” 

“Such as?” Michael asked, sitting up more in bed. 

Turning around, Mary Rose had a makeup bag in her hand and she passed it to Michael. “The label said ‘Personal Lubricant’.”

“Aaahhh.” Michael said in understanding. “It’s to help with, um, ease of activity down there.” He opened the bag and took out the bottle of lube, whistling. “Your mother does not buy the cheap stuff.” 

“But why? I’m not stupid. I’ve..touched myself and it’s pretty much self-lubricating.” 

“It can dry out and it’s natural.” Michael explained. “It’s for more than one hole too, if you know what I’m getting at.” 

Her eyebrows screwed together for a brief moment and then lifted as she remembered that part of ‘the talk’. “Um...ew?”

“I’m just saying!” Michael laughed. “We don’t have to do _ that _if you don’t want to, Princess. It’s a lot easier in the hole it’s supposed to, and in my opinion, better.”

“Well good, because that other way doesn’t sound like it’s pleasant at all.” 

“It can be pleasant, from what I’ve heard and if the screaming from your parents’ bedroom is of any indication.” Michael laughed. 

“And there goes that TMI alert in my head.” Mary Rose scrunched up her face, “I don’t really want to talk about what my parents get up to when the door is closed, not ever and especially tonight.” 

Michael laughed loudly and happily. “Believe me, as a former mate to your mother, _ you really don’t want to. _” He dug through the make up bag and pulled out the vibrator, chuckling. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your uncle would’ve gotten you this.” He said, turning it over in his hands. 

“If Uncle Dean had his way I’d still be wearing pigtails and telling him boys were yucky.” Mary Rose smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest, her eyes riveted to the toy in Michael’s hand, “I’ve never used one.” 

“I haven’t used one in a very _ very _long time.” Michael murmured. “Long before they vibrated.” He clicked the toy on with one hand, encircling the phallus with his other and feeling it vibrate. “Nice and strong.”

“Should we...should I-we try it?” Mary Rose asked as she shifted a little closer to her boyfriend. 

“Do you want to?” Michael asked, switching it off as he looked at her. 

“I _ am _ curious.” Her eye met his and her teeth pulled her bottom lip inward. “And it would be a waste not to at least try a present once. Rude even.”

Michael set the vibrator aside for the moment before he turned and cupped Mary’s face in his hand. “We’ll go slow, and if at any point you want to stop, tell me.” He murmured before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

His lips on hers were something familiar and kissing him was always enjoyable with him. With a soft moan, she slid her hands up his arms and brought them to rest on Michael’s shoulders, her head tilting slightly as her tongue flicked against his. 

Michael groaned and gently twisted them to lay them back down, content to hold and kiss her as he gently bit her lip, his hands running soothingly up and down her back. 

Mary Rose whimpered against his mouth, one leg rising to bend against his waist as she felt herself get wet just from having him against her and his kisses. 

Michael swallowed the whimper. One hand curved to cup her ass while the other went up to cup the back of her head. 

The added touch of his hand on her half covered rear made her yearn for more. Reaching out blindly for the toy, she found that it was just out of reach and she whined in frustration because she was not going to stop kissing her angel even if the room caught fire. 

“What do you need?” Michael breathed against her lips, not really breaking the kiss to ask his question. 

“I want to try the vibrator but I can’t reach it.” She finished by sucking on his bottom lip. 

He gave a low chuckle that ended in a groan. He reached behind him and found the toy, pressing it gently against her sex. “Do you want me to use it on you or do you want me to watch?” He whispered softly. 

“Watch. For now.” Mary Rose said as she laid her hand over his. “Girls have to learn to fend for themselves, don’t they?”

Michael chuckled softly and relinquished his hold on the vibrator and leaned back to watch. “Of course, Princess.”

Biting her lip, she turned it on and a low buzzing sound filled the room. Pulling up her shirt enough to expose her panties, she teased the tip over her cloth covered sex. The vibrations making her gasp as her hand moved. It was different than when she used her fingers, better even. Soon she was rolling her hips with her legs spread open as the pleasure built inside her.

Michael bit his lip and groaned, watching the display in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. “Fuck you look so beautiful right now.” He murmured. 

Mary Rose moaned low in her throat as she pressed the phallus harder against her clit. She was close already and when he spoke it did something to her because, in a few short strokes, she came. Her back arching off the bed as she ground down against the buzzing toy. “Mi-Mich-a...” Was all she managed to say before she lost the ability to speak. 

Michael leaned over and swallowed his name with his lips, moaning into the kiss as he held her against him, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm rip through her. 

Mary Rose whimpered into his mouth, her body shuddering in short spasms as the aftershocks washed through her. When the last of them had passed she switched off the vibrator and went lax beneath Michael. 

Michael smiled into the kiss and withdrew slightly to look down at her. “Beautiful.” He murmured softly. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Best birthday present yet.” Her mirrored smile was satiated and lazy. “So much easier than my fingers.”

He chuckled and kissed her smile. “And how are you feeling now?” He teased playfully but without judgment. 

“Relaxed, but still a little…” She wiggled her hips languidly, trying to put the sensation into words. Failing to find the right ones, she said the first ones that came to mind. “Twitchy?”

He chuckled softly. “That’s perfectly normal.” He assured her, letting his fingers trail down the smooth skin of her thigh. 

“I think I might have an idea about how to get un-twitchy.” She said as she removed the toy from between her legs and let it drop to the bed. 

“Oh?” Michael asked, skating patterns along her skin. 

“Uh-huh.” Mary Rose said before she surged up and using a move that she’d learned more for defense than anything, flipped Michael onto his back and left her straddling his hips. 

Michael blinked up at her and chuckled softly. Smiling up at her, he rested both of his hands on her waist. “I do like this angle.” He hummed, giving a light roll of his hips against her core, his cock barely felt through the layers of clothes between them. 

With a wicked smile, Mary shifted down so she could get her hands on the elastic waistband of his sleep pants. “Do you trust me, Michael?”

The archangel rumbled a warm laugh. “I don’t think I’d be like this if I didn’t.” He teased. “What do you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise.” She said as she dipped her fingers inside his pants and ran them over the coarse hair she found there. “You do like surprises, don’t you?”

Michael groaned softly. “These kinds of surprises I do.” He mumbled. 

“Then close your eyes and I’ll give you your surprise.” She purred with new found confidence in herself. Pulling his pants down, she pulled his cock free, giving it a few gentle pumps. 

Michael moaned softly and rocked his hips into her hand. It felt so good, so different from when he had taken himself in hand or when Lucifer had done so back in their earliest vessels. 

“I don’t see closed eyes.” Mary Rose teased, giving the head of his cock a loose fisted stroke. 

Michael groaned and closed his eyes. “I like watching.” He murmured, a smile on his face. 

Mary Rose shifted and leaned forward to rub her nose against his. “You can watch in a second. I promise.” Moving her panties to the side, she pressed her bare pussy against his cock and wrapped her panties around the other side of his length, trapping him between her and a thin layer of cotton. She let out a breathy sigh as she started to rock against him. Her slick folds sliding against his shaft until his tip grazed against her clit. 

Michael’s eyes flew open and he groaned at the sight and feel of her rubbing against him. “You be _ really _careful, little girl.” He growled softly, his fingers gently digging into her hips. 

“So careful.” She said as she sat up and started popping the buttons of his shirt that she wore. The only sound was their joined heavy breathing. A few short seconds later the shirt was opened, pulled free of her body and being dropped behind her, leaving her exposed in a new way for both of them. “And I don’t think I’m so little anymore, do you?”

Michael moaned and let his hands trail down her smooth thighs, looking up at her with a smile. “No, you’re really not. _ Father, _you’re beautiful. . . one of His most beautiful creations. . .”

“Look who’s talking.” She sighed, bracing her hands on his chest and swiveling her hips against him, pulling a breathing moan from her lips. “My handsome angel.”

Michael groaned and rocked his hips into hers, fingers tightening on paler skin. 

Dropping down with her hands braced on either side of his head, she bent to kiss him, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip as she ground down against him. Her concentration no longer on anything but the feel of his tongue against hers and the growing, slick ache inside her as she rolled her hips at just the right angle. The tip of Michael’s cock pressed against her opening. 

Michael groaned, his hands trailing her body to cup her breasts easily in his hands, rocking his hips up and into her as he kissed her deeply. 

“Do you want to go all the way?” He whispered softly against her lips.

Nodding, she brought her hand to his cheek and stroked a thumb over his soft beard as she pushed her hips down hard enough that just the tip of his cock slipped into her. “Make love to me, my angel. Show me what a real man is supposed to do for his girl.” 

“Then give me a minute to put a condom on.” He murmured, groaning as he felt himself breach her entrance. “And I promise, I’ll make love to you Princess. The proper way.”

For a brief moment, Mary Rose considered arguing with him about getting up but then she heard every health class instructor and her family warnings about just this thing. Pregnancy was _ not _ something she was ready for. Lifting off of Michael, she rolled over onto the bed and watched him carefully. 

Michael rolled over to grab a condom from the abandoned makeup bag and finished shucking off his pants, letting his long hard length bob proudly out in front of him. He tore open the foil with his teeth and carefully but quickly, put it on and moved to take off Mary’s panties. Looking up at her to make sure she was okay with it.

Smiling gently up at him, she lifted her hips in silent invitation. “I’m not scared anymore, Michael. If you want me as much as I want you, then I’m yours.” 

Michael smiled and gently slid the panties down and off her body, casting them to the floor. He was unable to stop from leaning in and inhaling the scent coming from her sweet core before raising his mouth to her quivering folds and giving a gentle lick. 

Never having had anyone do that to her before, the sensation was shocking to her sensitized clit. Jerking, her hand slapped the bed as she let out a shout. “Holy fuck!”

“I suppose it is.” Michael chuckled warmly as he raised his head and looked at her. “The question is, did you like that?”

“Intense but yeah, I liked it,” she panted as she pushed up to her elbows to watch him. 

He smiled and dropped his head back to give more kitten licks across her sensitive sex, his hands running up and down her thighs to feel them quiver. 

With each pass of his tongue, she could feel herself drawing closer and closer to another orgasm. Unsure of what to do with her hands, Mary Rose gripped the bedsheets tight as her soft moans grew in volume. 

Michael drifted his hands up to rest on her hips, his thumbs running over her smooth skin as his tongue became a little rougher, a little faster. Her juices gathering on his tongue and lips eagerly. She tasted sweet, with a hint of tanginess, and that excited him. He flicked his eyes up to look at her and smirked, glad that he is able to bring her so much pleasure. 

Mary Rose’s moans dropped off to short and fast whimpered gasps right before she felt every muscle in her body grow taut. And with one final gasp, she came. Her vision went black around the edge when she stopped breathing for the duration, but it didn’t stop her body from bucking up and coating his mouth with a gush of her release. 

Michael lapped at her entrance hungrily, tasting her sweet and tangy release as he worked to soothe her body through the aftershocks, groaning as he did so. 

She finally took a gasping breath, her body craving oxygen as she flopped completely to the bed. “Fu-fuck.”

He chuckled as he withdrew from her sex, his lips and beard shiny and wet with her slick. He drew himself up the length of her body and smiled down at her. “And that’s how you get prepared for sex.” He murmured. 

“So much better.” She said with a shudder, one last aftershock rippling through her. When it had passed, she looked up at Michael with half-lidded eyes and mischievous smile. “Probably a good thing you didn’t do that when we started dating. I wouldn’t have ever left your room.”

He laughed softly as he licked his lips clean and smiled. “Mmm. Maybe one night I can just do that over and over again.” He purred. 

“You better buy everyone earplugs.” She lifted her legs and wrapped them loosely around his hips, followed by her arms around his neck, “What was that promise you made a couple minutes ago?”

“Patience, Darling,” He said softly, reaching down to angle himself just right. “I’m getting there.” Slowly, gently, he began breaching her once again. Carefully watching her face. 

Mary Rose’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, her hands scrambling to wrap themselves around his biceps. She had never felt this full, but it didn’t hurt in the slightest, it felt good. It was like she was made just for Michael and she savored every slow inch.

It took a while, but finally, Michael bottomed out inside of her, panting heavily as he gazed down at her with a breathless smile. She felt so good, hot and tight and wet around him- an experience he’d like to repeat again and again until the Earth and the universe ceased to exist. “Oh my god... you were made for me.” He whispered softly down at her. 

She met his eyes and smiled, however, her eyes were a little moist with tears. She didn’t mean to but as Michael pushed into her, for a brief moment she had a flashback to that night with Erik and his cruel words. “Please tell me you love me. I need to hear it.”

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I love you, Mary Rose. Every part of you. Every inch of you. Everything that is _ you. _I love you.” 

Mary Rose tightened her arms around his shoulders and experimentally rolled her hips, inhaling sharply at the new sensation it produced inside her. “Show me?” 

“Of course.” Michael agreed, rolling his hips down and into hers slowly, yet firmly, placing kisses along her shoulder and neck. 

At first, she kept her eyes on the ceiling as he moved but it wasn’t very long before she had turned her face toward him, burying her nose in his hair as she moaned. Each snap of his hips driving intrusive thoughts away until all she could think about was the words he whispered against her neck and the pleasurable stretch of her pussy around his cock. 

Michael held her close, driving his hips into hers slow and steady, picking up speed as he felt her relax in his arms. His lips never left her skin, breathing declarations of love into it as he trailed kisses behind them. It was a progression of creating as much pleasure for her as possible. He listened to her moans, knew when to angle his hips just so or when to back off on power or speed. He was attentive to her needs and desires, guessing them before she did. 

“Are you going to cum for me, Michael?” She murmured with her lips pressed against the shell of his ear, soft moans interspersing her question. “It’s my turn to watch you.”

He groaned and rocked his hips a bit faster into hers, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open, wanting to watch her be in as much pleasure as possible. Grasping at her back with blunt fingers, he shifted so that they were laying on their sides. He hitched her leg up higher onto his torso, now going faster than before. 

The change in position had Mary crying out, her eyes locked with his when Michael’s cock rubbed up against her g-spot, although she didn’t have any idea as to what specifically was happening. All she knew was that it felt like her body had been struck by a surge of electricity that drove her to make sounds she didn’t know she could make and her pussy to spasm around Michael’s length. 

Michael groaned and let loose a swear that was a praise in modern Enochian and he drove into her over and over again. Eager to hear those sounds and feel her clench around him more. “Can you cum for me again, Darling?” He breathed. 

“W-want to… “ She panted as her fingers dug into his shoulders and dragged down over his back. “F-feels strange…” 

“Just let it happen. I’ve got you.” He whispered. 

Tilting her hips, Mary Rose ground down against him, rubbing her swollen clit against his pelvis until her world seemed to explode. With a sob-like gasp she shook in his arms, her walls clenched tight around him, milking his cock as a flood of slick squirted along Michael’s shaft

Michael managed to last about two more thrusts before he slammed his hips into hers, filling the condom as he held her tightly with a groan.

“My Angel.” She said, pulling him in for a tender kiss as the last shudders of both of their orgasms rippled through them. When they’d both stilled, she pulled back to look at his handsome face and ran her fingers over his beard as she took deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. 

Michael smiled and tenderly brushed her hair back, also breathing heavily.

“So,” she started quietly, still unsure of herself, “Was I… good?”

He smiled and kissed her gently. “You were _ amazing. _” He praised. 

Flushing a little under the praise, she smiled and pressed her face to his shoulder. “You were amazing too. It felt really,_ really _ good.”

“Good.” He beamed.

Mary Rose flexed her leg around his hip, the position becoming uncomfortable now that the distraction of sex was over. But she made no effort to move away. Pulling away to look at him once more, she chewed on the corner of her lip for a moment before speaking. “Can we do it again?”

Michael smiled as he ran his hand over her leg soothingly. “As many times as you want to, Princess.” He murmured lovingly. “But let me get cleaned up first, alright?” Slowly, gently, he withdrew from her and slid off the filled condom. Tying it off, he got up off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Tossing the condom into the trash, he slid his pajamas on and decided to go grab some ice for her. Forgetting to mention this, he grabbed his keycard and headed out. 

Having been watching his every move, enjoying seeing him do the simplest tasks, her heart jumped into her throat when she saw him putting on clothes and collecting the keycard. _Had he changed his mind?_ _Was he going to leave her here all alone after all that had happened? _Her mind raced a mile a minute as she sat up and pulled the bed sheet up to cover herself. When the door shut behind him, she burst into tears. Drawing her legs up to her chest, she curled around them and cried into the crisp white linen at the thought she was being left again. 

Michael came back very quickly and saw her crying in the bed sheets. Running over with the ice bucket, he crawled back into bed and drew her into his arms, making soothing noises as he rocked her. “Darling, it’s okay, I’m here.” He murmured. 

His words did little to immediately soothe her, instead, she pushed weakly against his chest. “Don’t have to stay. I won’ make you.” 

He held on all the tighter, kissing her hair. “I just went to get you some ice.” He whispered. “I’m staying. I love you, and I’m not leaving until you want me to. Okay? I’m right here.”

“But… “ Mary Rose pushed back to look at him, her eyes rimmed red, as she tried to process what he was telling her. “You… and then…I thought it was… like before.” 

“Oh no, darling.” Michael soothed, bringing his thumb up to wipe away her tears. “No, I’m not leaving. Not so soon, and definitely, hopefully, not for a very long time. Here.” He reached behind him and picked up an ice cube and held it to her lips. “Can you suck on this for me? Your body temperature is a bit high for even after post-coitus.”

She opened her mouth and sucked the cube inside like he asked, tucking it into her cheek. She took several breaths as the ice melted. Now she just felt stupid for jumping to such an absurd conclusion and acting like a child after everything he’d done for her. Turning her gaze away from his, she quietly ate her ice and chastised herself. 

He gently brought her gaze to his again, looking at her lovingly but firmly. “What’s going through your mind?” He asked softly. 

“That I’m dumb.” She admitted. “And probably selfish.” 

“No,” He soothed. “You’re not dumb, or selfish.”

“What would you call it when I freak out when you leave the room?”

“Scared. Upset. Not understanding.” He said quietly, kissing her forehead. 

She sighed as she leaned into his touch. “A big baby who’s ex-boyfriend screwed her up.”

“Not a big baby.” He assured her. “He messed with your heart and that’s going to cause an impact up here.” He tapped her head gently and then kissed it. “I’m never going to leave you like that, _ ever, _ Mary.” _ Not like I did your mother, _He thought to himself. He picked up another ice cube and began running it along her collarbone. 

“And I ruined a perfectly good night with my brain ick.” She leaned against him and let the sheet slip away as she relaxed. 

“You did not.” He said, “You’ll ruin the night if you _ let _it ruin the night. We had a wonderful dinner, with a fantastic dessert; we saw the park; we had amazing sex. And we have this. The cuddling. One bad thing doesn’t negate the good.”

Swallowing the last of her ice cube, she looked toward the bucket. “You’re right. Erik is a dick and you are nothing like him. Not in the least little bit, and I really did have fun tonight.” 

“See?” He smiled, picking up another ice cube and holding it to her lips. “I’m glad you had fun tonight. It’s not every day you turn eighteen.”

Mary Rose wrapped her lips around the ice and sucked gently without taking it into her mouth. Her mind and body finally calming. “I think what scared me the most, other than the obvious fact of you leaving, was having to call home.”

Michael groaned as he rubbed the wetness left behind by the ice cube on her skin away. “Don’t even say that. Dean would murder me.”

“And then they’d line up to resurrect you and do it all over again.” She tilted her head back and kissed the underside of his chin. “I won’t ever sic them on you. I promise.” 

“Good.” He smiled kissing the top of her head. “Feeling better?”

Mary Rose nodded, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “You surprised me earlier.”

“Oh?” Michael smiled, squeezing her hand. 

“I thought it was going to hurt, but it didn’t.” She admitted.

He chuckled and held her close. “That’s because I made sure you were ready.” He hummed. 

“Which was all kinds of fun.” She lifted his hand and nipped at his index finger, her eyelids growing heavy as all the excitement ebbed away. 

He smiled and hugged her close. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“Love you, too.” She murmured as she drifted off into a light sleep in the arms of her angel.

Michael smiled and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and laying down to sleep with her. 

**.oOo.**

Lucifer smiled as he entered the bunker, cracking his neck. “We’re HOME!” He called out happily, Sam and Gabriel falling in behind him. 

Mary emerged from the hall leading to the kitchen, with a smile as bright as the sun. Hurrying to her parents, she gave her fathers a kiss on the cheek, followed by a hug. “Did you guys have a nice weekend?”

“Any day we can get your mother to relax and enjoy himself is a good weekend.” Gabriel laughed affectionately. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and smiled at Mary. “Did you?”

“I did.” Mary Rose said as she turned to give Lucifer a hug, “Thank you.” She went to press a kiss to Lucifer’s cheek when she caught sight of something around his neck. “Mom? Why are you wearing a dog collar?”

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome.” At his daughter’s question, he sighed and looked at his mates with a raised brow. “You guys forgot to remove it _ again _?” 

“But it’s pretty.” Gabriel shrugged as he walked past Lucifer, leaving Sam behind to explain.

Lucifer sighed heavily and looked at Sam. “Undo it, please?”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why are you wearing it?” Mary Rose insisted.

Sam turned a bright shade of vermillion as he approached Lucifer and unclasped the collar. “I’ll tell you when you’re old and gray.” 

Lucifer sighed and looked up at Sam. “Thank you, my King.” He murmured. 

Sam dropped a kiss to Lucifer’s lips as he tucked the collar into his pocket. “You’re welcome, My Prince.” Turning to Mary Rose, his eyes widened slightly when he saw the dark hickey on her neck. “I see you have a souvenir.”

Lucifer looked and chuckled. “Nicely done.” He complimented. 

Mary Rose turned the same color as her father and covered the mark with her hand. “We got a little… overzealous.” 

“That’s putting it mildly. I haven’t had a bite like that since I first bonded with your mom and Gabe.” Sam said as he ran his hand through his silvering hair and scratched the back of his head. 

“We don’t discuss the last time I had a bite like that.” Lucifer admitted sheepishly, looking at Sam with an embarrassed smile. 

“How about we make a rule not to share graphic details about our relationships?” Mary Rose suggested, “But, I do want to say thank you for letting me go to Kansas City. It was…” she smiled to herself as she got a faraway look in her eye, “Very special.”

“I’m sure.” Lucifer smiled happily. “I’m glad that you had a fantastic time.”

Giving Lucifer another quick squeeze with her arm, she nodded back to the kitchen. “I gotta get back and help Uncle Dean with dinner. The twins are in their room playing with Cas and Michael. I think Samson said something about Batman.” 

“Okay, sounds good.” Lucifer smiled. 

Mary Rose slipped out of his hold and almost skipped back to the kitchen. Sam watched her and shook his head with a small smile. “I feel really old now.” 

“Oh?” Lucifer smiled. “What makes you feel old about this?”

“I remember her as the little girl calling you and me Daddy for the first time, now she’s about to graduate and has a serious ‘staying at motels’ boyfriend. That and I keep finding gray hairs in new places.” Sam explained as he started off to their room to dump his travel bag. “College is next and then maybe marriage, a family… I don’t think I’m ready to really let her go, Heylel.”

“It makes me feel rather young again.” Lucifer commented, following his mate. 

Sam pushed open their door and dropped his bag on the nest, “How’s that work?”

“For all the same reasons you just listed for being old.” Lucifer said with a smile. “Reminds me of my youth.”


End file.
